Cured
by pendragon94
Summary: Just something that popped into my head while watching the 4th episode of the 7th season. Sookie figures out that she can heal Eric, but will she choose to do so? Going to stay a one shot for the time being.


**Starts when Bill leaves Sookie & Eric alone in his office before they go to rescue the people at Fangtasia. Right when she tells Eric about Alcide, and he pulls her into his arms. **

As he pulls me to his chest, I feel safer than I have in a long time. I also feel that he is much colder than he would normally be, and my resolve hardens. I think back to the message I had received almost a week prior.

_Flashback_

I've just finished rinsing my hair when I feel a harsh cold chill go through the room. Pulling the curtain back slightly, I look around the bathroom to see nothing has changed. Feeling with my mind, I can tell that Alcide is downstairs in the kitchen and we are otherwise alone, which puts my fears at ease. Besides, he would hear if someone else was in the house.

I finish my shower in just a few minutes, and step out. I'm wrapping my towel around myself, when I turn to look at the mirror, and stop dead in my tracks.

**Your blood will heal him **

**-G**

I stare at the message for several minutes, almost as though someone is going to appear and explain it to me. I must have stood there too long however, because I hear Alcide calling up the stairs to ask if I am alright. I tell him that I'm fine, before wiping away the message in the fogged glass, and put it at the back of my mind before going about my evening.

_End Flashback_

Could that have been Godric? Did he foresee that Eric would come to me infected, and know what it would take to heal him? My heart tells me that it must be true, and for the first time in a long time, my mind agrees.

"Eric." I say quietly, and he leans back to give me a longing stare. "There's something I need to tell you." He looks unsure, but I know that this is what I have to do.

"Eric, I can heal you. My blood will hear you." His face is stony, and he just looks as though it isn't possible.

"How do you know?" He asks, and I smile.

"I need you to trust me. I'm not sure if it's because of the fae, or something else, but I just… _know_ that it will work." I hesitate for a moment, before continuing. "I've lost so many people… and I can't lose you too."

His face looks pained, and I look down at the ugly marks on his chest created by the virus. After just a second his finger comes under my chin, tilting my head up so that he can see my face. "Sookie, if it works-" He cuts off, and looks away as though he is being torn from the inside. His eyes gain an edge, and he looks into mine before continuing. "If your blood can heal me, then I won't be able to let you go again. I can't."

Tears well in my eyes, threatening to spill over, and I nod my head as I smile. "Then don't. I don't want to let you go either." He pulls me flush against him again, and buries his face in my hair. I hear his fangs snick down, and the sound sends a rush of excitement through me. He nuzzles against my neck, and I tilt my head, giving him better access.

He kisses the skin several times, silently thanking me for what I am giving, and after a second of hesitation he bites down gently. His arms, wound around my back, tighten slightly once the blood starts to flow. It seems like forever as he pulls my blood into him, and there's something almost magical to the way it feels. A tingling runs up my spine, and my back arches into him before I even know what I'm doing.

I start to feel slightly lightheaded, but don't worry about it, and allow him to continue. He only takes a few more mouthfuls before stopping, and licking the punctures to close them. Leaning back, I can only compare the look on his face to one of awe.

I pull back quickly, ripping his shirt upward to stare at the ugly marks on his chest. He chuckles, but allows me, and we watch together as the sickly black lines start to fade. A flush begins to dominate his skin, and I start to cry. Dropping his shirt, I put my hands on his face, and he allows me to pull him down to kiss me. It's sweet and slightly possessive, but I don't care, and we only break apart when the office door opens.

"Eric?" It's Pam, and she has a worried expression on her face.

"Yes, Pam. What you're feeling is correct." He turns, letting her see that the marks have faded from where they were creeping toward his neck.

"How?" She asks in a whisper, and he gives a pointed look toward me.

Suddenly I'm being hugged by her, and the shock has to pass before I am able to use one of my hands and pat her back in hesitant response. "Thank you." She whispers into my hair, and I look at Eric over her should, silently asking for help.

He just grins, happy that his child is finally doing something kind toward me.

Then just as suddenly as it happens, it stops, and she is standing several feet away looking as though nothing has happened. The only sign of her happiness is the bloody tear starting to fall from her eyes, and she closes the door behind her as she leaves.

I look back at Eric, still slightly stunned, and it only takes a moment for me to remember what has just happened. Tears fall from my eyes as well, and I jump into his embrace. He spins me around happily, and kisses me with a fierceness that I'd forgotten about loving.


End file.
